I'll Keep Holding On
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Set right where 1x22 Never Turn Back ends with a few added twists...
1. Chapter 1

I'll Keep Holding On

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BATB CW Does! **

* * *

**Catherine**

I stared up into the night sky watching Muirfield take away the man I love, unable to do anything about it. Feeling completely helpless. I hated feeling helpless. Bones ached in my body, but I couldn't feel them. The only pain I feel at the moment is pain of separation from the man I love. Pain of watching Vincent being taken away from me from the very enemy we tried to stay away from.

Not being able to stand anymore, feeling weak, I sank down to my knees when I could no longer see him any more, he's too far away from me and all I could do is cry. Just let it all out. We were so close, so close to escaping, then a net landed over Vincent's head and he couldn't escape from it. I could still feel the touch of his fingers on my fingertips from when we held onto each other's hands a long as we possibly could until the very last moment. I sobbed harder. He'll never know, I thought.

I could feel my body shaking, trembling as I cried and the next thing I know a pair of strong arms heaved me up from the ground, they pulled me close to their body. I didn't struggle. Didn't fight against them. I just let them and stood limp and unmoving in their arms.

"We'll find him Cat." A voice said, that I recognized.

"JT…how did you…"

"I followed you here." He said as I felt his hand rubbing circles in the small of my back trying to sooth me as best he possibly could.

"I should have told him JT…now…now it's too…late." I said into between sobs. I felt JT's hand stopping rubbing my back as he pulled me back at arms length, looking into my eyes.

"Told him what?" I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter now, it's too…late, he'll…never know…"

"Cat, please tell me what it is you should've told him…?" JT pressed me.

"The pregnancy test, it…"

"It what Cat?" JT held me tighter as I continued crying. I never got to tell him, I kept on thinking in my mind. I should've told him, he deserved to know and now it's too late, I lost my chance at ever telling him.

"I told him that…that it was negative…but…but it…it…wasn't JT…" I said in between my sobbing. I hated it. Hated in the fact that I lied about the pregnancy test. I should've of told him and now he may never know that he's going to be a father.

"Cat, are you…" JT started to ask me, his voice fading off a little as realization finally sunk in of what I'm telling him. I snuggle my face into the crook of JT's shoulder, getting his shirt wet with my tears, and they just wouldn't stop falling. I finally lift my head off of JT's shoulder after crying for a few minutes, JT's hand continuing to rub circles on the small of my back.

"I'm…Vincent…he'll, JT…he'll never know that he's going to be…to be a father." JT's eyes widen in surprise.

"Cat…why…" Then JT shook his head. "Never mind, you can tell me later, let's get you out of here…" JT said, before I could say anything at all.

"Okay." I mumbled as JT wrapped his arm around me, giving me the support I needed.

"We…I want to get an ultrasound…I might have…" I said, fearing that I could've had a miscarriage through everything. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing this baby, because it would be like loosing Vincent all over again. I couldn't stand that.

"Sh. Cat don't go thinking like that…"

"I was thrown to the ground…on hard pavement…JT…I don't know if…" I said as I recalled the events of tonight. I feared that I could have lost our child. The only piece of Vincent I have left.

"You don't know that for sure Cat. I'll do an ultrasound, but keep in mind this is your and Vincent's child…" JT said as we reach his car. He opened the car door for me and helped me in side as I winced a little bit from previous wounds.

"What are you…?" I asked him after getting comfortable in the back seat, my hands subconsciously wrapping around my stomach as I hoped our baby would be okay. JT got in the drivers side and shut the door, before turning back to look at me.

"This baby that you're carrying, if he or she has any of their daddy's DNA in him or her, I'm sure they would be able to survive anything thrown in their way." I give JT a smirk as I wipe away at some of my tears that have run down onto my cheeks. JT placed his hand on my knee, giving it a gentle squeeze as if he hoped through that squeeze it would give me some form of comfort.

"Everything will be okay Cat…I'll help you through this…"

"JT…you don't have to."

"No arguing Cat, I'm going to help you, Vincent wouldn't have it any other way." JT said stubbornly and I sighed as I leaned my head back against the window, my feet propped up on the back seat.

"I need to talk to Tess…"

"She's waiting for us at my apartment…"

"JT…"

"I knew you would to talk to her, need her, so I filled her in on what I knew before I came and I got you…speaking of…" JT said as his phone started buzzing. I yawned a little and decided to close my eyes for a little while. "It's probably Tess." JT mumbled and I motioned for him to answer it.

"Yeah. I have her Tess…we'll be there in a few minutes…"

**JT**

I said and hung up my phone. I was going to say something to Cat, but when I looked in the review mirror, I noticed that she had fallen asleep, her hands resting on her stomach. I frowned a little and I hoped for her sake that her baby is okay. It's going to be okay Catherine. We'll find him and bring him home where he belongs, with his family.

* * *

**I know there are a lot of stories out there with Catherine becoming pregnant. This story has been on my mind for a long while and I've held it off because of their being other stories with her being pregnant. But I just thought what if she was pregnant, but kept it from Vincent and never had the chance to tell him? It's just one of my many theories. In all honesty I think it would be too soon for the both of them and with everything else going on they don't need the added stress, but I needed to write my idea down on paper. **

**With that being said...What did you guys think? Should I continue? Hit the review box and let me know.**

**HOPE: I'll be updating another chapter soon. Hopefully in the meantime I'll get more reviews that will encourage me to write another chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and favoring, following this story. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Ready?" JT asked me after I had taken a shower. While I took a shower JT set up the ultrasound and got everything ready for me. Tess had gone out to get something for all of us to eat after I talked to her and told her about the baby. She was just about as surprised as JT was when I told him about the baby.

She still hadn't come back yet, and I wasn't going to wait for her to get the ultrasound done any longer, I needed to know. Needed to know if my and Vincent's child is all right. I reach my hand up and brush away my tears that have run down my cheek with my thumb and nod my head.

"You okay Cat?" JT asked me as he walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I nod my head.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said.

"It's going to be okay Cat." JT said as if sensing my uneasiness. JT then helped me up onto the table and I pulled my shirt up, exposing my belly before lying down and resting my head on the pillow.

"It's going to be slightly cold…" JT said warning me.

"I know." I mumbled as I felt the cool gel on my flat stomach.

"Okay…here goes nothing." JT said and I hold my breath while I hear the machine making a few noises. JT moves the monitor sensor thing around on the cool gel. The gel is surprisingly very soothing.

"JT…is…is the baby, okay?" I asked him after a few moments of silence, not able to bare the silence any longer. JT moved a little away from the screen so that way I could see and I could help but start to cry.

"Cat, are you…?"

"Is that?" I asked JT, ignoring his question all together.

"Yes. That's your baby Cat." JT said. Our baby is so small. I thought. That thought, brought more tears as I thought of Vincent and wished he could be here so that he could see his baby.

"Is the baby okay…?" I asked him, somewhat hesitantly, fearing what his answer would be. JT turned around to face me, giving me a caring and concerned look.

"The baby is just fine. Perfectly healthy from what I can tell. I'm no Obstetrician, but we should think on how we are going to get daily check ups…If the baby even has the smallest bit of it's father's DNA in him or her, doctors are sure to notice and then Muirfield could find out…and…"

"I'll kill Muirfield before they lay a hand on my baby." I said sternly. JT smirked a little.

"I know you would Catherine. I'll also do everything I can protect you and the baby. It's what he would want." I nod my head at JT, grateful to have him here with me. If it weren't for him and Tess I don't know how I could hold it all together, after all it's only been a few hours since the father of my baby was taken away from me.

"But what about the birth? I mean it's not like you can have the baby in the hospital…" JT said, knocking me out of my thoughts. I frown a little at what JT said and it's true. I can't. It would be too much of a risk for my safety and that of my baby's. I curled my lip and bit on it, one of my nervous habits.

"JT, what…what about you?"

"ME!" JT exclaimed and almost fell off of his stole. "Cat, oh no, no way. I don't know much about childbirth, things could go wrong…I."

"Nothing is going to go wrong JT. You're the only one I can trust, besides Tess will be here to help."

"I'll be here to help out with what, Cat?"

**JT**

Tess said when she walked into the room. I turned to look at Tess and she frowned at me. "Is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly. I nod my head.

"Yeah, I was just doing an ultrasound."

"The baby?" I looked at Catherine who had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh no…please don't…"

"No it's not that Tess. The baby and I are perfectly healthy…" Cat said and she motioned her hand towards the table beside me that had paper towels. "JT, could you…um hand me those paper towels?"

"Oh right…" I mumbled as I handed her a few paper towels to wipe the cool gel off of her stomach. I still can't believe that she trusts me enough with her life and that of her baby's life during the childbirth, I know a few of the basics, but do I, or more to the point of would I be able to help Catherine with this delivery…?

"Why does JT here look like he's going to pass out? " Tess asked Cat. I glared at her, she can be so annoying sometimes, that it just drives me crazy. Cat started to slide off of the table and automatically I went to her side, Tess too, which both earned us each a glare.

"What?" Tess asked, acting like she's clueless as to what she did.

"Guys, seriously I'm not that fragile, just pregnant…" Cat said, in an annoyed tone as she slid off of the table. Tess and I both gave each other a knowing look before joining Cat in the living room whom already started eating the pizza.

"You sure that's healthy?" Tess asked her as she took her slice and sat down by her friend.

"I got us a salad…" Tess finished saying. Cat just took a bite of her pizza and ignored her all together. I sat down across from them on the recliner, as I ate my pizza in silence. Just then Cat broke down, and started crying. Tess took the pizza slice from her hand sitting it on a plate and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her a little.

"Sh…Cat…it's going to be okay…."

"No it's not, I'm scared Tess, I need him to be here, but he's not…I can't do this alone…"

**Tess**

I looked over at JT with a concerned and worried look. He came over and sat down on the other side of Cat, started rubbing circles on the small of her back with his hand. "We are going to find him Cat." Cat lifted her head from my shoulder and looked over at JT.

"How? I mean he could be anywhere…"

"We will find him, okay? I promise you Cat…"

"Me too." I added my support. JT nods his head at me. I place my hands on Cat's shoulder, holding her at arms length.

"We'll find him. JT and I we'll find him and we won't stop till we do Cat. We'll bring him home to you." I said with determination in my voice. I hated seeing Cat like this, she should be happy finding out that she is pregnant, carry the child of the man she loves, and she will be, when he's here with her, by her side. I swear to myself right there and then that I will do what ever it takes to bring Vincent Keller home to her, home to his son or daughter.

Cat whimpered and rested her head on my shoulder and I gave JT a look of determination and he nods his head. I only hoped, we would find Vincent in time, before Cat gives birth to his son or daughter.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like it? Should I continue? Review and let me know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I'm going to be away over the weekend and won't be able to update until next week I decided to pick from one of my current stories and update a chapter for you guys! **

* * *

**Catherine**

"No…no, Vincent!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders as I tossed and turned in my sleep. "Don't leave me, Vincent." I mumbled as I felt him being taken away from me, ripped out of my arms.

"Cat. Cat wake up, you're having a nightmare." My eyes snapped open and I slowly sat up, my heart race slowing down slightly. JT put a pillow behind my back and handed me a glass of water. He put his hands on my knees as I took a sip of water.

"JT. What…?"

"You were having a nightmare. You're safe Cat." JT said in a soothing voice. I gulped down some more water and handed the glass back to JT.

"I can't do this JT…I need him…" JT sighed before getting up from kneeling on the floor and sat beside me on the bed. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You can do this Cat. You have to be strong, strong for the baby…" I felt my lip quiver some and before I knew it my eyes started to water and I felt a tear run down my cheeks.

"Oh Cat…" JT whispered. I sniffed and wiped away my tears. I know I needed to be strong, but right now I felt weak. Tired. Heartache. I needed Vincent to be here, but he wasn't. He's far away from me somewhere and he doesn't even know that he's going to be a father in less than nine months. It's my fault. If I had just told him in the very beginning when I looked down at that pregnancy test in my hand and told him that it were positive instead of negative he would've known. I was scared though.

"We'll get through this Cat."

"I don't know if I…"

"Sh. You can and you will. You have a little one to take care of now."

"I should've of told him JT…" I mumbled.

"You will get the chance to tell him Cat, he's not gone forever, and you know he'll fight to get back to you. He won't give up and neither will Tess and I. We'll find him, what ever it takes, we will find him." I lift my head up from his shoulder, as I thought I don't know what I would do without him, or Tess for that matter. JT reached up and used his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear.

"It's still early in the morning Cat, how about a extra few hours of sleep?" I shake my head.

"I can't sleep, what if I have the same nightmare again? The same one that Vincent is taken away from me?"

"I'll be sleeping on that recliner over there in the corner if you need me." JT said. "You need your rest Cat." I nod my head knowing that he's right. JT slides off of my bed, well Vincent's bed and I lay my head on the pillow, curling up as I let sleep overtake me.

**JT**

"Hey." I turn around from the stove to see Tess standing in my kitchen. I frowned at her.

"How'd you get in?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat some bags down on the counter.

"You gave me a key, remember?" I shake my head, not remembering it. Tess chuckled.

"Are those for me?" I turn my attention away from Tess and back to the eggs.

"No. They're for Cat." Tess pouted and I sighed. "But I can make you some."

"Oh good. How, how is she?" Tess asked me as if she feared what my answer would be. I turn off the stove and put the eggs on a plate, beside some toast.

"She had a nightmare last night…" Tess leaned against the counter.

"About what?"

"Vincent taken away from her."

"We have to find him." Tess said as if reading my thoughts. I cracked another egg in the mixing dish and started mixing it up for Tess.

"I know." I mumbled.

"I can start looking into the database, find anything that'll give hints where Muirfield's base is."

"What about your boss?" Tess shrugged her shoulders as she too a bite of toast.

"Hey that's mine!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really? I thought you made it for me?"

"No." I mumbled. "But seriously Tess what about the precinct? They can't know about Vincent. You're boss is surely to find out what you are searching."

"Screw Joe, Cat's happiness is more in important." That definitely surprised me there.

"I second that." I said agreeing with Tess and then added. "Can you tell Cat her breakfast is ready?" I asked her as I dumped the egg into the skillet and turned on the stove.

"Sure." Tess said. "Don't burn my egg." Tess commented before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. I shake my head, thinking that woman drives me insane sometimes.

**Tess**

I knock on the door quietly. "Cat? You awake?" I asked and when I didn't hear her answer I opened the door slightly too see the bed empty, but then I heard the sound of puking coming from the bathroom. I quickly rushed into the bathroom. I squat down behind Cat and pull her hair back for her she jumps a little. "Sh, it's just me Cat." I said softly.

"Disgusting."

"Comes with being pregnant." I said matter of fact. Cat turned around, giving me a slight glare before she flushed the toilet and stood up, walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth.

"You didn't have to Tess…" I shrugged my shoulders. I know I didn't have to but I wanted to do all I could for Cat.

"I know."

"But thank you." I nod my head.

"How are you?" Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm okay, somewhat." She said as we walked out of the bathroom.

"JT said you had a nightmare…" Cat looked up at me with worry written all over her face and I automatically pulled her into my arms. I hated seeing her like this.

"It's going to be alright Cat. Before you know it, we'll have Vincent home to you and the baby." I whispered to her. Cat nods her head and gives me a small smile.

"I know. It's just hard Tess."

"You're tough Cat." I pause before adding. "JT made you some breakfast."

"Okay." She said and we walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. JT had the table all set, including my eggs and toast. I smiled at him, thinking he's not such a bad guy after all. Seeing how he is taking care of my best friend during this hard time for her, I'm forever grateful to him.

"I made you some eggs and toast Cat…" I look over at Cat to see her smiling a little.

"Thanks JT."

"It's the least I could do." Cat nods her head and sits down at the table. She picks up her fork and plays with her food a bit before she starts to eat it slowly.

"Thanks for making me breakfast. I was only teasing, but thanks." I told JT. JT nods his head.

"It's alright, I honestly didn't mind Tess." He said and winked at me, causing me to blush slightly. I silently curse myself for my blushing, aren't I in love with Joe? But then why am I getting these feelings for JT? Guys are just to confusing. Besides I should be thinking about Cat right now, I could worry about my love life later. That's not important right now, even though it's driving me crazy at times.

"So Cat, what do you want to do today?" I asked her, taking my mind off of guys and focusing on Cat's needs. JT looked at me and then at Cat.

"Yeah, what would you like to do?" Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Cat, you need to get out of this apartment and go do something…" I suggested. She looked up at me and I knew that look.

"Find Vincent…"

"And we will. I'm going to see what we can find out about Muirfield and where their base is, but while I'm doing that, what would you like to do?" I asked her as I laid my hand down on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Maybe go and see your family?" I suggested.

"Maybe."

"Cat…" I said somewhat concerned. I gave JT a looked that said; hey help me out here a little.

"Tess is right Cat, you need to get out and do something for yourself."

** Catherine**

I looked up from my plate as I thought, the only thing I wanted to do was lie in bed all day, snuggling to Vincent's pillow that still has his scent on it and just sleep. That's what I wanted to do today, but knowing that neither Tess nor JT would except that as an answer, I guess the only one that I had to agree with going to see my family. Maybe stay over at Brooke and my dad's. Would I tell them what's going on? Tell that I'm pregnant with their grandchild? Would they understand? I didn't know what to do? Heck, I didn't even know how to keep holding on when all I felt like doing is falling apart. I missed him so much. I felt like a piece of myself is missing and the only way it'll come back together is when Vincent is here with me.

"Cat? You okay?" JT questioned me, nothing but concern in the tone of his voice. No I'm not okay, I mean who would be after the love of their life was taken away from them and they couldn't do anything about it?

"If you want to stay here, we'll understand we just thought…" I shake my head.

"No Tess, I haven't seen my dad in a while since he got out of the hospital, I think I should visit him." Tess nods her head in understanding and I smile at her.

"Thank you."

"Cat you don't need to thank me."

"No, I do. Without you guys I don't know how I would keep holding onto things, I'd probably fall apart."

"We won't let that happen Cat. I'll do everything I can to find Vincent."

"Me too." JT added.

"I know you will and I'll…"

"Ugh huh, Cat you let us do the rescuing, you need to take care of yourself and the baby…" I smirk a little knowing that this is exactly how they'd react.

"Alright, but when you have a location and are going to get him, I'm coming, he'll need me…" Tess and JT didn't argue with that, they knew the truth in my words.

"Everything we'll be okay Cat." I nod my head, knowing that eventually it will be and hopefully soon I'll be in Vincent's arms again. For now I'm going to pay my family a visit, my other family.

* * *

**What do you guys think. Should Cat tell her dad about everything that's going on? What about JT and Tess? Do you think they should get together? Hit the review button and let me know your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So Sorry for the long wait...thank you for being patient. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I'm so happy we are getting spoilers for season 2. **

* * *

**Catherine**

It's been five months since Vincent's capture…five, long miserable months. Each day seems to go slower than the one previous. I'm holding on though, trying to stay positive and trying to stay strong, that we will find Vincent and bring him home, even when at times it seems like I can barely move a step forward, I hang on in there, for Vincent and for our unborn child.

As each day goes by though, it gets harder and harder. Sometimes I wonder if we will ever be together again. Will I be able to tell him how much I love him again? Most importantly I wonder if I will ever get the chance at all to tell him that he's going to be a father in about four months time? Will he get the chance to see his child being born? See his or her first steps that they take or their first word that they speak?

I lay my hand on my stomach, that's clearly showing now as these thoughts wonder into my mind especially the one that I picture seeing and holding my baby girl for the first time. I'm having a little girl, and I imagine her looking just like her daddy. Having her daddy's eyes, daddy's hair, or his nose. While I laid here in bed, rubbing my stomach, I didn't have to wait too long until she kicked against my hand, responding to my simple touch and that brought a small smile to my face as I thought, I only hoped that Vincent would be here during the birth of our daughter, I would hate to see him miss out on her birth. There's still time though, I have four months to go, surely we will find him by then, won't we?

Sometimes I wish I had told him before his capture. Told him the truth that day I took the pregnancy test, instead of telling him the truth, I had told him it was negative. I regretted that, wishing that if I had the chance to do it all over again, he would know. Know that he's going to be a father in less than nine months, but he doesn't even know that he's going to have a daughter. I wiped away at another tear, brushing it off with my thumb, willing myself not to cry, that I have to be strong, strong for our daughter's sake.

I shift a little on the bed, after yawning as I hug Vincent's pillow closer to my chest, lying my head on it as I just let thoughts run through my mind while I await JT and Tess's return. They've been searching non-stop for Vincent, determined to find him. Bring him home to me. I've tried to go along, but they wouldn't let me, wanting to protect me. I of course tried to go so many times but they wouldn't let up so I settled up with a defeat and simply gave in, knowing in the back of my mind that I should stay here, to protect our child from any harm. Vincent would want that.

I then thought back to my visit with my family, shortly after Vincent's disappearance. It was great to see them, but I decided to wait a while before I told them about my pregnancy. When I did, they were all thrilled and happy, which surprised me greatly, considering the circumstances. I told them of my pregnancy about three months ago. About three months ago I told, Heather, Brooke and my dad about everything, well almost everything. JT and Tess came along to help support me, back me up if I needed it. Dad is thrilled about becoming a grandparent, and he said he would do what ever he could to find Vincent, the father to his grandchild home to me. Let's just say he knew some things that I wasn't totally expecting from him to know and in all honesty, I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting from him, but certainly not that reaction.

But before that and around my second month of my pregnancy, I put in a leave from work for about a two-year span, telling Joe that I needed a break. I didn't promise that I would be back, but with Tess's help, he let me go.

Thing's they seemed to be almost coming together, except, and well except one big missing piece of the puzzle…Vincent.

I shake my head as I wipe away at yet another tear that fell down my cheek. "I need you here Vincent…" I lay my hand again on my stomach and rub it a little, and I received another kick. "We need you." I whispered softly while I pulled up the sheets closer to my neck and curled on my side, hugging Vincent's pillow to me, while I awaited Tess and JT to come back, to bring me any news that they have found, but lately I've been getting used to the same response they would give me. Even though a few times we thought we had it. Thought we found Muirfield's base location, only to be disappointed. JT and Tess, I honestly don't know what I would have done in this situation without them. They've been supportive, great friends that I'll be forever grateful to them. They actually surprised me with how well they are getting along themselves, teaming up, working together. Tess tells me that they are just good friends, but I'm not so sure on what she says. I'm just glad that Tess dumped about two months ago, although Joe can be a good guy, but I think Tess deserves better. I yawn again and just before I close my eyes I hear my sister walk into the room. Apparently JT and Tess have her set up at my babysitter while they're out looking for Vincent. Not that I was complaining, it's nice having some sister time, but I still feel like I should be out there searching for Vincent and helping JT and Tess. But sadly I can't argue my way out of that one.

"Cat?" I hear a knock on my door and I lift my head up slightly to see, Heather walking into the room with a cup of milk and some cookies. I give her a small smile.

"Hey." I whispered. She smiled back at me and sat on the edge of the bed, sitting the glass of milk on my dresser and the cookies next to it. I push myself up, using my elbows. Heather leans over and puts pillows against the headboard, behind my back, so I can lean my back against them. "Thanks." I mumble to her. Heather eyes me up before asking me the one question that I've gotten used to is a routine for everyone to ask me.

"You okay?" I shrug my shoulders and she hands me my cup of milk, and I take a sip before answering her.

"I will be." Heather takes a hold of my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Things will work out sis. You'll see, and Vincent will be home soon."

"It's…It's just hard…" I said, attempting not to break down. Apparently this pregnancy makes me a cry baby all the time.

"I know, but you're tough Cat, just keep holding on. I know you can do that." I give her another small smile, before biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"When did you become the wise one?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow.

"I guess it just comes naturally." I chuckle a little.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Heather shrugged her shoulders and I asked her, pointing to the chocolate chip cookie plate. "You make these?"

"Yep. They're my specialty." She said and winked at me.

"And are they for me?" I asked her, just being silly, trying to lighten my mood.

"Of course big sis, that's why I brought them up here, figured you could use some comfort food." I nod my head and take a cookie, biting into one, and it tasted heavenly.

"Mhmm. They are good." I said as I took another bite.

"Thanks." She said as I took another cookie. I really do have strange cravings these days. One time, well more so one time during the night I made JT go get me specific ice cream in the middle of night. I think it was chocolate chip cookie dough. At first he complained about me wanting ice cream in the middle of the night and all it took was for my puppy dog face and he gave in, and I got my ice cream.

"You know, I'm thinking we should do a bit of shopping…you're going to need more maternity clothes." Heather pointed out, knocking me out of my thoughts. She is right though, I don't have many maternity clothes, but nonetheless I still hated shopping. Sometimes I hated getting out at all, just not feeling up to it, wanting to stay in this room all day, curled up on Vincent's bed, hugging his pillow, somehow in a weird kind of way, it makes me feel like I'm closer to him, if that makes any sense at all.

"Heath, I don't think I'd…" I started to say, not really feeling up to doing some shopping, knowing it would be hard for me to get my way out of this one.

"Trust me, it'll do you good to get out of the house…" Heather said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Is that a maybe…yes maybe?"

"No…It's a, maybe." I told her, shaking my head. She just rolled her eyes at me. "Oh honestly Cat…." Her voice trailed off when we heard the front door shut. After a few moments of silence, I began to feel concerned, worried and I swung my legs off of the bed, and sat up. I gave Heather a worried looked and she said. It didn't help that the sun set about an hour ago, leaving us with the little lamplight I had on in my room.

"JT? Tess? Is that you?" No answer, and I mouthed, barely even whispered to Heather.

"Top dresser…gun." Heather nod's her head and quickly but quietly gets off of the bed and tip toes to the dresser. Pulling out the drawer as quietly as she can, she removes some of the socks and pulls out the gun, coming back to my side, handing me the weapon. I sigh in relief…thankfully it's loaded.

We sit quietly as we just sit here, waiting, but then within a few short minutes we hear footsteps rounding the corner. I stand up quietly and motioned my head towards the opposite side of the room. Heather gets up and we walk quietly over there. I swallow the lump in my throat, fear running through my veins. Heather takes a hold of my hand in hers, clenching it tightly, and trembling. I then notice the slightly tall shadow as it's rounding the corner. I raise my guy, my finger resting lightly on the trigger. Waiting.

"Catherine?" The gun falls out of my hands, falls onto the floor.

* * *

**Hum...Who do you think said her name? Should I continue? Leave me a review and let me know. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your reviews from the last chapter. Because I got so many I decided to update a chapter today! I won't be able to update again until sometime early next week. Possibly Sunday if I'm lucky and find some time to write! I hope you guys are voting and trending with us during the trends! Let's get BATB renewed for a third season early in season 2 and roar! :) Alright...onto the chapter...**

* * *

**Catherine**

"V…Vincent? Is…that really you?" I stuttered a little as I watched the man I've been searching for, for months step into the light and out of the shadows. I blinked my eyes, and reached my hands up to rub at them using my thumbs, and then blinking again, making sure I wasn't in one of my day dreams or that I wasn't just hallucinating. That he's really here, standing in front of me. "Vincent?" I whispered again, after a few moments of silence, feeling shocked, but yet relieved that it's him.

If it weren't for Heather standing behind me, balancing me with her hand, I probably would've fainted when he fully stepped into the light and I could see him quite clearly. Within seconds I collapsed into his arms, holding him as close as I can, considering the fact that my stomach is preventing me from getting as close to him as I would have liked to. I held him close to me, not wanting to let him go. Ever.

I felt Heather brush by us, wanting to give us some time alone. Vincent didn't seem to even notice her presence. It took Vincent only a few short seconds of hesitation, before I soon felt his arms hugging me tightly against him. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes, I tried to keep them at bay, but found that it was completely hopeless to do so, so I simply let them fall and run down my cheeks as I felt a happiness flow through me. "I missed you so much..."

**Vincent**

Catherine murmured into my chest, her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. I sigh in contentment of having the woman I love, been dreaming of holding for months, is finally in my arms once again. I bent my head snuggle my face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent. If only she really knew how much I missed her.

I thought for sure I'd never see her again, but as I waited and waited for that chance to escape from Muirfield, well I took it when it finally came and hoped that Catherine would be here waiting for me to return to her. I only hoped that the trail I left would be too confusing even for Muirfield to follow and come try to find me. The feeling of escaping that place, the place of which I was kept prisoner for five months, which really seemed like eternity, I'm just so glad I managed to escape when I did and that I made it back here. Back home to Catherine.

Something's different about her, though. I thought as I tried to hug her closer to me, but soon found out that I couldn't. I release her from the hug and looking down, and I noticed her stomach had grown a little since I've last seen her and I frowned slightly as the thought of Catherine finding someone else, entered my mind. Moved on and is now having his baby?

Almost as if reading my mind, Catherine placed my hand on her rounded stomach and gave me a small smile.

"Catherine, I can understand if you…if you moved…moved on…" I said, the words barely coming out of my mouth. Almost like a fear, if I said them, they would come true, but I had to know. If she moved on I would totally understand, and let alone, even though my heart ached to be with her, I would understand. Catherine shakes her head, surprising me slightly.

"Vincent…how could you honestly think that I moved on? I never gave up on you not once." Catherine said with fierce determination in her voice.

"But…" I said looking down at her stomach, her hand lying on top of mine. She smiles at me again and reaches her other hand up to caress the side of my face. I had missed her touch so much and I let my eyes close briefly against the touch of her hand, before opening them again.

"Vincent, remember when I said that I wasn't pregnant? That the pregnancy test was negative?" Catherine said and bit her lip, one of the things she does when she's nervous. I nod my head and my eyes widen as I come to realization.

"Catherine…" I breathed. She started crying then and I took her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, I...should've told you…that you're going to be a father, but I was scared Vincent…I'm sorry." She mumbled against my chest. I rub circles on the small of her back, soothing her, telling her how much I loved her, that she didn't need to be sorry. I picked her up, and into my arms, carrying her over to the bed where I sat down and continued to hold her close, resting my hand on her stomach. Her tears subsided a little as she lifted her face from my chest and looked up at me.

"How far along are you?" I asked her as questions began forming in my mind. I still found it hard to believe that I'm going to be a father.

"Around five months." She replied with a small smile on her face and it's then that I noticed the glow that surrounded her. "We're having a little girl." She added to me and I rubbed her stomach a little. A smile formed on my face as I pictured a little Catherine running around the house.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry it took so long I wasn't here, I'm sorry that…" I whispered softly before planting my lips on Catherine's, she instantly responded and wrapped her arms around me. I'm sure we would've gone a lot further, but then we were soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Um, Cat…now that Vincent's back, would it be okay if I left early?" I froze, unsure of what to do, rather to run or stay here.

**Catherine**

I placed my hand on top of Vincent's, knowing what he's thinking. Rather he should run or hide. "It's alright Vincent, Heather knows about you, promised to keep your secret. You're safe." I told him and felt him relax, well slightly relax. I looked over at Heather and smiled at her. Only moments ago we were clenching each other's hands, fearful of what was going to happen to us, only to be surprised and shocked that it was Vincent we heard coming from the other room. I reluctantly stood up from Vincent's lap and walked over to Heather, giving her a hug and she returned it.

"Thanks Heather, for everything…"

"You know I'd do anything for you Cat, do you want me to text JT and Tess for you?"

"Um, no that's okay, I can take care of it Heather."

"You don't mind if I leave then?" I shake my head.

"No, I don't mind, you go on ahead. I'll give you a call later." Heather nods her head and turns to walk out of the door.

"You told her about me?" Vincent asks as I walk over to sit down beside him on the bed, his bed. He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Just having him hear, with me, alive, and from the looks of it not much harm has come to him, is just something I've craved for these long past months, the feelings that are stirring inside of me, are, I can't even explain them.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Hey…hey I'm not mad okay?" I nod my head.

"Okay, but Heather's not the only one who knows about you…"

"Catherine…who?"

"My father and Brooke."

"Do they know about the baby?" I nod my head and Vincent lays his hand on my stomach.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a father, Catherine why didn't you tell me…?" I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I…I was scared Vincent…" Vincent's eyes widen in surprise.

"Scared that I wouldn't want…" I shake my head and put my fingers on his lips, shushing him.

"No, Vincent, not that."

"Then what…?"

"I was scared that I couldn't do it, couldn't become a mother, scared if Muirfield ever found out about my carrying your child…I…"

"Sh…Sh It's going to be okay Catherine. I'm here now…" He said and I felt him rub his hand up and down my arm.

"I've regretted it every day, every day Vincent that I didn't tell you…"

"That's all in the past Catherine, it's okay, everything's going to be okay and we will get through this together." I nod my head against his chest. I still couldn't believe that he's here with me, and that we are together again. Something I dreamed about for months on end. I was about to say something to him, before I got interrupted.

"Cat? We're back, are you resting?" I roll my eyes before looking up at Vincent.

"Tess and JT have been nothing but protective, it gets annoying." I whisper to Vincent. JT and Tess then come into the room and you should've seen the look on their faces.

"V…Vince…Vincent!?" JT stutters before fainting.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Poor JT, well at least Vincent's there to take care of him. I'm still debating about the Tess and JT relationship. Not sure yet what to do about it, any opinions...? You know what to do...hit the review button? You know the little rectangle on below "_"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Vincent**

After a few minutes JT finally woke up from his fainting and surprisingly he didn't faint again, which I thought for sure he would've by the look on his face when he saw me again. Tess is still kneeling down beside him and helps him stand up from the floor. I could tell the those two seem to be getting a long pretty well, more so than the last time I've seen them. "Thanks." JT mutters to Tess after standing up, and then he turned to face me.

"Talk about giving a man a heart attack…"

"It wasn't a heart attack JT, you simply fainted." I told him.

"And fell to the floor…" Tess added, chuckling a little bit, but then soon stopped when JT glared at her.

"That usually happens when people faint…Tess." Tess rolled her eyes at me.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Catherine who remained silent during their little quarrel. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes." She replied.

"Yeah, I know…" Tess said to JT. "I'm just glad you're okay…." She added, surprising me a bit, before looking at me. "So um, how'd you escape Keller? We've been searching for you, everywhere." Tess said, crossing her arms, giving me her serious look.

"Vincent?" JT questioned me, indicating that he also wanted the answers to that question as well. Well, so much for hoping that these questions could wait till later, I thought to myself. Just the thought of going back to what Muirfield did me, terrified me a little, reliving that is something I didn't really want to do. Almost as if sensing my unease, I felt Catherine take a hold of my hand in hers, giving it a small, comforting squeeze.

"Vincent, it's okay, you don't…" I shake my head and look up at JT and Tess.

"No, it's alright…I don't mind, but why don't we all go sit down first…" I suggested, knowing that Catherine needed her rest. Tess and JT looked at me once more, as if making sure that I'm okay with telling them what has happened the past five months, before turning around and walking towards the couch. JT and Tess sat down on the couch, leaving the love seat for Catherine and I. When we sat down, Catherine leaned her head against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her, her hand still clenching mine and all I kept thinking is how much I missed her, missed this, moments like this with her that have kept me going, have given me a reason not to give up while Muirfield held me captive. She's that reason.

"Vincent…Catherine's right, you just got back, I'm sorry if I…" JT started to say, knocking me out of my thought, but I shake my head, holding my hand up to stop him from saying anything further.

"No it's alright JT, I'll eventually be telling you guys this anyhow, so I think I'd rather do it sooner than later." Catherine gave my hand another squeeze as if somehow hoping that would give me some comfort, and courage also. I squeezed back, letting her know that I'm okay.

"Vincent, where, where were you all these months? I mean, where's Muirfield's base?" Tess asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really know, I mean it was night when they took me away from Catherine and I didn't really pay attention to where they were headed and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a dark cell.

"I don't know exactly, although it felt like miles on end that I walked to get back here to all of you…" I left out the other parts, not wanting to have Catherine worry more.

"You walked!" JT exclaimed and Tess elbowed him, maybe to shut him up? I don't know.

"JT shush…"

"But Tess…"

"Not now…."

"Yes, I walked…" I said after their mini quarrel. "I couldn't really grab a can, taxi or bus, if I wanted to hide my trail from Muirfield. I believe that their home base, of which you ask about Tess, is somewhere here in the state, where, I am not sure. I used my senses to find my way home." Tess nods her head.

"Are…are they still creating super soldiers?" JT asked me.

"Yes and possibly worse."

"Worse! How could…!" JT exclaimed and I cut in.

"They needed my DNA to help study it, and move forward in their progress of their creating of super soldiers or what they now call beasts…They first told me that they wanted to correct their mistake, but I didn't buy it, not once. I managed to escape just in time before they extracted different chemicals, DNA into my system. I was next in line among a few others who weren't even like me to begin with. They wanted to make me their leader. Be the strongest. Make me more beast than human." I paused when I felt Catherine grip my hand tighter. Her gripping my hand tighter caused me to remember the one thing, that I dreaded telling Catherine, didn't think I could ever tell, for one, I didn't know exactly how true it was, that the head of Muirfield is Catherine's father? How could I tell her that? I just couldn't. She's gone through so much already, last she needs to know is that the man who made me who I am, who is head of Muirfield is her father. No, she's better off not knowing for now at least.

"Vincent…" She whispered my name in a worried tone of voice. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, my way of letting her know that I'm okay, that everything's going to be okay. I don't know how it will be, but it will.

"I'm still me Catherine. I escaped before they got the chance to do anything more with my DNA." Catherine shakes her head.

"I wasn't worried about that…" I smile at her before adding.

"However, I am unsure of what happens when I transform, they didn't allow me to do that there, in their lab. They gave me this medicine that kept me from transforming whenever I felt my adrenaline pumping up…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"We're just glad you're back and that I won't have to be the one to deliver your baby…" JT mumbled. I raise my eyebrows in surprise as I look over at Catherine, who shrugs her shoulders.

"It's not like I could go to a hospital, and have your name on her birth certificate." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I rubbed the small of her back with my hand.

"But…JT?"

"Better him than anyone else…" I nod my head in understanding and thinking how right she is, that she couldn't go to the hospital and if our daughter has my name on her birth certificate, Muirfield would be there in a heartbeat, before we've even had a chance at escaping. JT would be Catherine's best shot and she also had Tess to help him out. I'm just so happy though, that I'll be there for the birth of our daughter. Our daughter, every time I thought or said that, it still amazed me that I'm going to be a father. Something I never thought I'd get the chance to have. A family, and that's because of who I am, but Catherine she's simply amazing, accepted me for all that I am and I love her so much.

"Vincent…I…I was hoping, now that you're back, that you could deliver our baby…it's what I wanted from the moment I found out." Catherine said and I smile at her as I thought, nothing would make me happier.

"Nothing would make me happier Catherine…" I said, repeating my thoughts, as I tilted my head so that I could kiss her softly on the lips. Our moment shortly got interrupted by JT coughing. I reluctantly broke our kiss.

"Vincent, now, now that your back, we should think about escape plans, plans if Muirfield tracks down your trail again…I mean you do have Catherine and the baby to think about, their safety." JT pointed out. I nod my head in understanding. He's right. I do need to think about them and I am. I'd die for them if it came to that to protect them. I hadn't expected to come home and find out that I'm going to be father, but when Catherine told me she's pregnant, I felt a happiness flow through me that I have never felt before. Yes I'm scared, scared that Muirfield will track down my trail, scared that they would find out about Catherine and our child, but I won't go down without a fight. I'd do anything to protect them.

"I won't let anything happen to them." I told JT sternly and he nods his head in understanding. "But you're right, we won't be able to stay here much longer. If anything Muirfield will take a guess that I came back to this area and will begin searching for me soon, if they haven't already. But where would we go? Where could we hide?

"I'll do anything I can to help you guys." Tess said. I smiled at her.

"Well, for now I think it's okay if we stay here a few days, but no longer than a week's time…"

"I can talk to my dad and see if he can help us…" Catherine said. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Mental scarring here…ouch…" Tess elbowed JT and I chuckled. It felt good to be back even if I have to put up with those two quarreling all the time.

"So, what's for dinner? I can't remember the last time I ate?" JT and Tess look at each other and then after a few minutes Tess rolls her eyes, mumbling something about why is it I always have to do the cooking, before getting up from the couch and JT just looks at me, shrugging his shoulders. Yep, it's definitely good to be back home.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm still unsure of Tess and JT relationship... think I might keep them good friends that flirt occasionally with each other for a while...I don't know...let me know your opinions. What else would you guys like to see happen in this story, I'd like some ideas from my readers and let me ask...should I continue? You know what to do...I'll give you a hint it's that rectangle button that you should click on below this message. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those who took the time to review. When you review, it really gives me an idea how many people are reading this story, liking it enough for me to continue...so reviews are very important if you would like me to continue this story. **

**I do want to say something and please don't get mad at me...but a lot of beasties are saying that. "Oh we aren't going to watch the show now because VinCat have to earn their love and a bunch of other reasons." Please if you are a beastie, a true beastie, don't judge the show before it's already begun it's second season. We need to stick together to keep it going for many more seasons and I'm sure most of you will agree with me that the writers are awesome and know what they are doing. So my advice. Don't judge anything yet until you've actually seen it. Thank You!**

**Sorry I just had to say something that was irritating me and few others...I'm sure. **

**Anyways on with the story and please don't forget what I said about the reviews...**

* * *

**Catherine**

Sometime in the middle of the night or early morning, I couldn't exactly tell considering it's still dark outside, I felt Vincent begin to fidget roughly beside me in the bed, like he's having some sort of nightmare or something. I then started hearing him mumbling my name, saying, "no not her, no Catherine," among other words that are similar as he began thrashing on the bed.

"Vincent…Vincent it's okay." I said softly, as I sit up and put my hands on his shoulders, which he pushes away and continues to shift roughly in his sleep. "Vincent…" I said, continuing to shake his shoulders. His body is quivering, head going from side to side as I try to sooth him with comforting words. I carefully caress the side of his face with my hand, hoping that would sooth him, but then when I touched him, it seemed to make him thrash around the bed even more that, I almost fall off of the bed when Vincent sits up suddenly from his thrashing, tossing and turning on the bed, his eyes are widen open.

I lay my hand on his arm and reach the other to cup the side of his face, lightly caressing it, hoping that that simple touch would sooth him. "You're okay Vincent…" I whisper to him as I bent my head down to kiss his shoulder, comforting him in any way that I possibly can.

"Catherine…" He whispered my name so softly, that I barely heard him. I lean as close as I could to kiss him on his cheek.

"I'm right here Vincent…it's okay…you're safe…you were having a nightmare." I said as I continued looking at him. I brushed his hair back from his face before planting my lips on his mouth, reassuring him that he's no longer dreaming, that he's home and I'm right here in bed next to him. I rest my head against his shoulder, inhaling his sent. For months I've dreamed of having him back. Having him here with me and safe. What ever Muirfield has done to him, well its no wonder he's going to have nightmares for a while. He won't have to face those nightmares alone thought, I'll be right there with him, to comfort him when he needs me to.

Vincent then laid his hand on my stomach, rubbing it a little, and I place my hand on top of his. "Vincent, what…what was the dream about? You were, screaming my name…"

**Vincent**

Catherine asked me while I rubbed her stomach a little. My eyes widen then when I feel a small but yet powerful kick against my hand, which brought a smile to my face. I looked at Catherine who already lifted her head off of my shoulder and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Catherine…was that…?" I asked, as I felt happiness and so much love that I already have for our unborn child flow through me. Catherine rubbed my hand before saying.

"She started kicking about two weeks ago." I could hear the happiness in her voice when she said those words.

"She's strong and…" It's then that I heard another heartbeat, not Catherine's but, but the baby's. I don't know why I couldn't hear her heart beat before? Maybe, was it because I was too focused on Catherine and everything else, not really listening? What ever it was, it didn't matter, cause hearing her heart beat, our daughter's heart beat is one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me, apart from Catherine that is. I couldn't live with out her, and she's my reason for living. She makes me feel alive more alive than I've ever felt before.

"Vincent?" Catherine mumbles, with a hint of worry and concern in her tone of voice. I rubbed my hand on her stomach a little, hoping that I would receive another kick against my hand from our daughter. After waiting a few moments, I kissed Catherine's forehead. "Vincent?" Catherine questioned me again, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I can hear her heart beat…" I told her. Catherine looked up at me, surprised.

"You, you can?" I nod my head.

"I hear yours of course, but then I hear this one that is off beat…"

"That's…" Catherine starts to say, at lost for words.

"I know, it's amazing…" I said and paused for a moment before gazing at Catherine.

"What?" She questioned me. I leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You're amazing." That comment caused her to blush a little.

"Vincent."

"No you are Catherine…" Then I felt another kick against my hand and Catherine looks up at me, smiling.

"She knows her daddy's home…" Catherine said as she reached her hand up and cupped the side of my face.

"And I think she's also agreeing with me…" Catherine elbowed me then.

"Owe."

"Oh come on you big baby, that couldn't have hurt…"

"I'm kidding Catherine…Love you." I added, before I felt another kick.

"I think someone's jealous…" I chuckled a bit, as I rubbed my hand on Catherine's stomach before whispering the words.

"And daddy loves you so much princess…"

**Catherine**

My heart instantly melted when Vincent said those words and I leaned over to kiss him passionately on the lips, before reluctantly pulling away when I heard someone knocking on the door. Vincent jumped a little. "It's okay Vincent." I told him and he relaxes.

"Is everything okay in there?" JT's voice rang from outside the door.

"We're okay JT."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay, just checking…" I sigh, as I thought back to when I first found out that I was pregnant and remembered how protective JT and Tess were of me, and nothing has changed since Vincent's return. They're still protective.

"Catherine? You okay?" Vincent asked me. I nod my head.

"Yeah I am, it's just JT and Tess I swear they treat me like I'm this fragile thing and that I'll break the second I lift something or move for that matter…"

"They're just watching out for you…" Vincent said as if it were the most ordinary thing for them to do. I just roll my eyes at him. I know Vincent's right, but still it wears me out more them and their protectiveness, than when I actually do pick something up and carry it across the room.

"I know…it's…it's just tiring." I tell him while I snuggle my face into his shoulder and yawn. I glance over at the clock to see that it's still very early in the morning. Vincent must've sensed my tiredness when he said.

"You're tired, we should get some sleep…"

"Okay…" I mumbled as yet another yawn came. Vincent and I shift a little so that I'm in a spooning position with him. His hand laying protectively on my stomach and my hand automatically rests on top of his. I sigh in contentment and just as I'm about to close my eyes Vincent murmurs," I love you Catherine," into my ear, kissing my neck and he snuggles his face on my neck and it's then that I allow myself to close my eyes, but not before telling him.

"I love you too." And sleep finally overtook me.

**JT**

"Tess, can you flip those pancakes for me…" I asked her. For a while there, she just leaned back against the counter watching me cook and to be honest it is nerve racking. I turned to see her still staring at me and I made a motion with my hands towards the stove, hoping that would give her the hint. "Ugh, Tess, pancakes…" I said, when it clearly didn't.

"Oh, right, sorry…"

"Uh huh…" I mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Whatever." I said as I mixed up the eggs and poured them into the skillet. Tess finally did flip the pancake over and I looked over at her, eyeing her up.

"What?" She asks, as if sounding a bit annoyed with me.

"What were you thinking about so deeply just a few moments ago?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing."

"Oh, right as if I'm to believe that. You were like in a stance or something Tess…"

"Don't worry about it IT…"

"It's JT, and if you don't flip that pancake over it's going to burn, or is burning already…" I pointed out.

"Oh shoot!" Tess exclaimed and flipped the pancake over, slightly burnt, but no completely.

"You're eating that one."

"I don't like burnt pancakes…" Tess complained. I laugh a little and said.

"Well start liking them then." I told her…

"But…" I shake my head and look behind Tess to see Vincent and Catherine walking into the room.

"Oh, hey guys…" Tess said after flipping another pancake, this one she luckily doesn't burn. Apparently she doesn't cook much at her own home, I thought to myself as I walked over to Vincent and Catherine.

"Hey…did you, um sleep okay?" I don't know why, but the question sounded dumb, like I should've probably just kept my mouth shut and not have said anything at all. I looked down to his hand that is linked with Catherine's before looking up at Vincent again, and he shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Catherine.

"It was okay." Something's missing, I thought, it should be more than okay, but I wouldn't question him now.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" Catherine asks me and lets go of Vincent's hand, and walks over towards the stove. Vincent gives me a questionable look and I shrug my shoulders.

"Her latest craving…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? What would you like to see happen in this story...I'm welcoming ideas from my readers. **


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of your reviews, I hope you guys keep them coming. Here's the next chapter...Enjoy!

* * *

**Catherine**

It's been about a month since Vincent returned home to me. His nightmares seem to be less and less now and for that, I'm glad. I hated seeing them come and come again. To have gone through what Vincent did, only to have it repeated through nightmares, is something I don't want him to have to go through anymore. He doesn't need that, but luckily that seems to have come to a stop. It's been about a week since he's had his last nightmare. So far, we've been safe, no sightings of Muirfield, Vincent has only beasted out a few times, but I managed to calm him down like I used to, something we all feared I wouldn't be able to do because of how they messed around with his DNA. However, as it were, are fears were soon put to rest and I can still calm him like I used to.

I smile at the thought in less than four months, I'll be able to hold our daughter in my arms. We've come up with a few names, but couldn't seem to decide on one. In the end we decided that once she's born, that what we would call her would come to us, just by looking into her beautiful face.

Almost as if she sensed my thinking about her, our daughter kicked against my hand while I sat on the couch, my head leaning against Vincent's shoulder, with his arm wrapped around me.

"Vincent…" I whispered.

"Catherine, what is it?"

"She kicked again." Vincent laid his hand on my stomach and almost instantly was rewarded with a strong kick against his hand and I smiled.

"She's been pretty active these past few weeks." I commented.

"Mhm." Vincent agreed with me, as his hand rubbed my stomach a little, before returning his attention back to the laptop, to scroll down some more on the web page of houses that were for sale. With each day going by, it brings us closer and closer to the due date of our daughter and lately we've been talking about moving out of the city, to possibly that small town we went to on our date many months ago. It almost seemed to perfect of an idea. We would be off Muirfield's radar, and after talking with my father, whom suggested that we go under the witness protection program, I thought that maybe we could have a chance at having a normal life. At least until we bring Muirfield down, which is also in our plans, well more so JT and Tess and Vincent's, since I'm pregnant and therefore that makes me fragile and I can't do anything unless I have help. Yep, even with Vincent being here with his protectiveness and whatnot, JT and Tess still act like I'm this fragile thing that needs to be looked after. I blinked as Vincent continued to scroll down the list of houses, when I noticed thee perfect house, it even had the white fence.

"Vincent…what…what about this one?"

"This one?"

"No, the one with the white fence…" He gave me a questionable look.

"I thought you didn't…"

"Maybe I lied…" I said shrugging my shoulders. The house is just perfect. Not too small. It has three bedrooms, and even a deck on the second floor. Not to mention that it's out of town, in the country, almost too perfect. I thought, and surely there's a catch. I frowned when I looked at the price. So that's the catch.

"Never mind, it's to expensive…" I said as I leaned back against the couch, folding my arms on top of my stomach. Vincent looked back at me. "What?" I mumbled.

"Catherine…if that's the house you want, you don't need to worry about the price…"

"Vincent, I couldn't possibly…"

"Do you like it?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I does have a great location, couple of acres for our daughter to run around and play, and there is that white fence…"

"I'll get in contact with the realtor."

"Vincent, no…"

"Catherine, don't worry about the price, okay? I have savings that JT has been keeping for me. If this is the house that you want, I'll get us that house."

"I can't change your mind?"

"Only if you don't like it." Vincent said and winked at me. I sighed, knowing it was pointless to change his mind and he would certainly be able to tell if I were lying to him. "So let me ask you again Catherine, do you like this house? Is this what you want?" Vincent asked and all it took was for me to look at the house, that has a grayish tone color to it, with that, once again cute white fence in the front, woods in the background. I look away from the screen and look up at Vincent, with a smile on my face.

"It's perfect." Vincent chuckled and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. His kiss is full of passion and I thought, maybe we will get our little bit of normal after all.

"Catherine? Vincent?" Well if it's normal we want, I guess we'll have to put up with being interrupted every once in a while.

**Vincent**

Reluctantly I break our connection and lean my forehead against Catherine's, breathing in her scent, before lifting my head and looking up, surprised to see Catherine's father standing in the room.

"Father? What, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked her father, as she stood up and walked over to him. "Brooke?"

"She had some things to do, but I wanted to drop by and see my daughter." Catherine wrapped her arms around her father and he returned her hug. "How are you sweetie?"

"Tired, craving things a lot, besides that, pretty good." Catherine said after her father released her from his hug. He then looked from Catherine and then to me.

"How are you Vincent?"

"I'm doing alright Mr. Chandler."

"Please, Vincent call me Thomas or Tom whichever you prefer." I nod my head, but nonetheless I still will probably call him Mr. Chandler. I'm really surprised with how things had turned out when Catherine told her father about me. I thought for sure things would have gone the other way, but instead he wanted to help out with everything that he possibly could. He even suggested we go into the witness protection program to keep Catherine and the baby safe from Muirfield, knowing that there's a high chance that the baby will have my DNA and therefore if Muirfield ever found out, well they most likely would want her, study her and I will not under any circumstances let Muirfield even come close as to laying a hand on my daughter. I'd do anything to protect her, and Catherine and if witness protection program will give us that protection then I will do it. I only hoped that we wouldn't have to be in it that long, once Muirfield is taken down we could go back to our lives. They're my life, Catherine and the baby, without them, life is meaningless.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Catherine asks her father, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, that's okay, I was just dropping by with, ah…here it is," he reached into his bag and pulled out a folder, handing it to Catherine, "with the paperwork for the witness protection program." Catherine smiled at me and I returned her smile while she took the papers from her dad.

"Father, I can't begin to thank you…" He shook his head.

"No Catherine, you don't need to thank me. You're my daughter, and I love you, want you to be happy and Vincent here, makes you happy and if you're happy I hope to help you both out all I can to insure your safety. I hope for his sake we can find out more about Muirfield, their location and bring justice to you, Vincent and all those other soldiers of what happened to them."

"Mr. Chandler, I'm sorry we…got you involved…"

"No Vincent, don't be sorry, I'm glad you did, I want to help." I nod my head and give up for now knowing that there's no use in persuading him otherwise.

"Oh, we found a house…come look…" Catherine said and I smiled again. Seeing her this happy makes me feel good inside. I just stood there as I watched Catherine show her father the house we found only moments ago. They are asking a lot of money for it, but Catherine's worth every penny and more. If she wants that house, I'm going to get her that house.

**JT**

"Come on." I said, as I waited impatiently for the traffic light to change, that's near our apartment.

"Don't worry JT, it's going to be okay…"

"Not if we get there in time." I grumbled. Finally the light changed and I sped around the corner, hoping that there aren't any cops around. Finally we make it to the apartment and practically jump out of the car, slamming the door behind us. Subconsciously, I turn around and look, making sure we weren't followed before opening the door.

"Catherine! Vincent!" I yell, somewhat out of breath.

"JT? Wha…" They said simultaneously. I hated that this is happening, wished that Tess and I were more careful when we started looking for Muirfield's home base, but somehow…

"We need to leave now…"

"Muirfield's on our trail…" Tess finished for me. I'm too worried about Vincent and Catherine's safety to scold her for finishing my own sentence.

"I, I don't…how?"

"Pack what you can, we need to leave…Tess go help Catherine." I said and she took a hold of Catherine's hand before Catherine could say any more.

"JT, what's…?"

"What's this about my daughter having to leave?" I almost choked, when Catherine's father stepped into the room. I didn't even notice his car parked outside.

"Muirfield's on our trail…" I said.

"How?"

"Tess and I were looking through some files and we got this feeling that we were being watched, and well we were. We made sure we weren't followed here, but um there's no guarantee. Muirfield could be here at any moment. Vincent don't just stand there, go pack." I said, noticing that Vincent just stood still like a statue. However, he quickly comes out of his gaze and runs up the stairs.

"Where, will you go?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really having a plan at the moment. My only focus is just to get Vincent and Catherine into the car and take them far away from here. It's then that I notice Catherine's father looking down towards the computer and out of my own curiousity I walk over to it and push back the screen a bit. There's a gray house, with a white fence in the front on the screen.

"I know it's not much, but…" Catherine's father said as he started to hand me some money.

"No, I…can not accept…"

"JT I'm in this, I want to help my daughter and insure her safety. Also…you might want to take my car in case you were followed and they tracked your license plate." I nod my head and swallow a lump in my throat. "As for where you can go at least until I finish out the paper work for the witness protection program, here…" He said as he fumbled with his car keys and pointed to a small, silver one.

"Mr. Chandler, what?"

"I haven't been there in years, and I'm not sure what the place is like now, but I don't want my daughter who is carrying my grandchild to sleep in a hotel room. This here is the key to a small cabin that I have. It's in the middle of nowhere, not even listed on the map, as far as I know." He said and handed me the car keys. I nod my head. I still remembered how I reacted when Catherine first told her family about Vincent, I remember that I couldn't help thinking that this is a huge mistake, and that no one else should know about Vincent. The less that do, well the better and the better off they will be. But Catherine is stubborn and insisted that her father would understand and in a way, I'm glad that she is stubborn.

"Thank you, Mr. Chandler…I…"

"JT, just promise me you'll keep my daughter safe, at least until I can get in touch with you to make arrangements for this new house they want in Milltown." I nod my head in understanding still surprised that he is going to get this house that Catherine and Vincent seemed to have picked out. I knew they were looking for a home, somewhere out of the city, but I never expected Catherine's father to pay for it, then again he is surprising us a lot lately.

"You have my word Mr. Chandler."

"And mine…"

**Vincent**

I said as I walked down the stairs, holding Catherine's hand. I heard a little bit about what JT and Catherine's father were saying only a few moments ago. Catherine's father looked up at me and nods his head in understanding. It's then that I felt Catherine release her hold on my hand as she ran towards her father, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him.

"It's going to be alright Catherine. I don't have a doubt in my mind that Vincent will do whatever he has to, to protect you."

"I love you father."

"I love you too Catherine, take care of that granddaughter of mine." I heard Catherine sniff a little and when she turned to look at me, I noticed the tears in her eyes. She looked up at her father once more before returning to my side, clenching my hand tightly.

"Well, I ah…best be going, Catherine call me when your safe at the cabin."

"I will father." Mr. Chandler gave us all one last look before saying. "Take care of them." Then he stepped outside and we waited a few minutes, before picking up our bags, JT headed out of the door first, looked around, making sure the coast is clear, before nodding back at us and we all followed him out of the door on the run from Muirfield. How could they have found us so quickly? That question pondered in my mind as we got into the car, Tess and JT in the front, and Catherine leaned her head against mine. I kissed her forehead before leaning my head against hers as I held her close to me, wanting to hold her in my arms, and never let her go. No matter what happens, I will not, let Muirfield lay a hand on her, they're have to go through me first.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Were any of you expecting to see that happen? What do you think will happen next, that is if you want me to continue...well what are you waiting for? Review? :)**

***Just wanted to credit one of my reviews who suggested the place where they picked out their house. Thank You for the idea***


	9. Chapter 9

I decided I would post a chapter today instead of waiting awhile, only because you guys are totally awesome with the reviews. Thank You! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's longer than the last one.

* * *

**Vincent**

I hated to wake her up, she looked so peace there, with her head against my shoulder and sleeping soundly, but soon JT and Tess would come back from checking out the cabin.

"Catherine, wake up sweetheart…" I whisper softly, after placing a kiss on her forehead. Catherine shifts a little and lifts up her head, giving me a questionable look. "We're at your dad's cabin." I told her. Even after sleeping a couple of hours, she still seemed tired.

"Oh." She then sits up and I remove my arm from her shoulders. She slept most of the way to her dad's cabin, but she needed it though.

Was it only a few hours ago that JT and Tess found out Muirfield managed to track us down? When were we ever going to get a break from everything? I knew the answer to that question of course. That's only when Muirfield would be taken down, then we could finally rest, or so I hoped.

I looked out the window when I noticed JT and Tess walking towards the car. I stayed inside the car with Catherine, until they checked it out, just to make sure that it is safe. That Muirfield wasn't already here looking for us or waiting for us to come inside, then ambush us. Catherine and I got out of the car and met up with them half way.

"Is it…?" I start to ask before Tess cuts me off.

"It's safe." She confirms. I nod my head.

"Well get the bags Vincent, you guys go ahead and go inside. It has some cleaning up to do, but I think it will work for the time being." JT said.

"Thanks man." I take a hold of Catherine's hand in mine, and we walk towards the cabin. Her dad's right about one thing: it's completely secluded.

"Hey, I'm in this Vincent, I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure that you guys are safe. I'm just sorry that…" I shake my head, but before I could say anything Catherine cut in.

"JT, none of this is your fault okay, so don't go blaming yourself for Muirfield finding our trail."

"But…"

"JT…" Catherine pressed. I heard JT sigh before he nods his head, finally giving into Catherine.

"Hey, Cat this cabin has a great view outback on the deck…" Tess said. "Oh and the best part, there's a fire pit." Tess said, when she came back from looking around the outside of the cabin. Catherine looks up at me with a smile on her face. I lean in to kiss her softly.

"Guys…really are you planning on scarring me for life?"

"IT…"

"JT…" JT grumbled and I reluctantly break our connection.

"Shall we go check out your dad's cabin?" Catherine nods her head.

"Yeah, it's been ages since I've been here."

"Oh and JT?" Tess said as she started taking out the bags out of the trunk of Catherine's dad's car.

"Yes?" JT questioned her.

"I'm calling the second bedroom, looks like you got the couch."

"What!? That's not…"

"Don't say it's not fair, I say it's perfectly fair…" Tess said. I look at Catherine ignoring those two, all of my attention on her and I couldn't help but think, it's going to be a long couple of weeks with those two bickering at each other.

"Were they always like this while I was…" My voice trailed off at the last few words. Catherine looks over at the two of them before looking back at me, nodding her head.

"Yes…'

"How'd you?"

"How'd I put up with it?"

"Um…yeah…" We started walking our way towards the cabin.

"Just ignored it."

"Was it easy?"

"Not at first, but it eventually became easier." I nod my head in understanding as I then, surprise her with picking her up and into my arms. She wraps her hands around my neck and giggles.

"Vincent…what…"

"I'm carrying you across the threshold…"

"I can walk…"

"I know, but I'd rather carry you…"

**Tess**

I watch Vincent pick up Catherine into her arms and that sweet moment between them, which put a smile on my face. Ever since Vincent's been back, Cat's returned to her normal self. She has this light shinning in her eyes that has to be Vincent's doing.

I sigh as I thought, that I only wish that they didn't have to run so soon. Wish they could have a life better than this one, one where they didn't have to look over their shoulders. Just a moment of piece to enjoy each other without this constant threat they have on their shoulders.

"Thing's will get better…" JT said, almost as if reading my mind. I look over at him and remember my first thoughts of the guy when I met him in the ladies locker room back at the precinct all of those months ago, or had it been a year already?

"How did you…?" I start to ask him before he questioned me. He shrugged his shoulders as he handed me Cat's bag.

"I could tell by the look on your face."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're pretty easy to read sometimes."

"Creepy."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more."

"I just wish things would be easier for them. I mean they don't deserve this." I said.

"They'll get through it though, they have each other. Not only that but, Cat she's strong." JT said. I nod my head.

"Yeah. She is."

"I just wish we could bring down Muirfield." I said. I heard JT sigh as he came up from behind me and surprised me a bit by taking a hold of my hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Surprisingly I squeezed back instead of what I normally would've done and that is, shake my hand out of his.

"They will Tess. We'll make sure they pay for what they did to Vincent and all those other soldiers."

"I definitely wouldn't mind kicking some Muirfield butt!" I said to JT.

"Neither would I." He replied before starting to walk towards the cabin, but found that he couldn't cause I still held him back, his hand still in mine. We look down at our hands and quickly let go.

"Um…I should go see how Cat and Vincent are making out…" I said, picking up the suitcases and leaving JT just standing there. What is going on with me? I asked myself, I couldn't possibly be falling for him, that would just be, eh. Sure he's a great guy, but I only think of him as a friend. I shake my head, willing those thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't afford to think of things like that, I needed to focus on my friend's safety.

"Cat?" I said, when I walked inside the cabin. I sneezed a little, darn dust. I thought as I looked about the place, which definitely could use a good cleaning.

"In the bedroom." She replied. I picked up the suitcases, but then Vincent walked out of one of the rooms, the one I'm guessing Cat is in.

"Here, let me Tess. Cat wants you." I nod my head and walked past Vincent.

**Catherine**

"Hey." I said, when Tess walked into the room. I lay on my side on the bed still feeling tired but wanted some girl time with Tess. I patted a spot beside me on the bed and Tess sat down. It's then that I notice a different look on her face, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I shrug my shoulders and thought that besides feeling tired all the time, I'm okay.

"I'm okay. Just tired all of the time." Tess laughs a little.

"Hey, it'll only be for a few more months." I nod my head, knowing that she's right, but that didn't help my anxiousness of having this baby come out already.

"I know…"

"Have you thought of names?"

"Many, but can't seem to decide. Figured it will just come to me, when she's born and I see her for the first time or so I hope."

"I bet she's going to look just like you Cat, and will probably make a great cop." I shake my head.

"Tess, you're already planning her career?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, with you as her mother and Vincent as her dad…"

"I still keep on wondering if she will have some of his DNA in her."

"Well she's gonna…" Tess stops as if coming to realization what I was just saying. "Oh…"

"He's worried about that Tess. He may not say he is, but I can tell. Can tell that he doesn't want that life for his child, I don't blame him, but…"

"I'm sure things be okay…"

"Maybe…" I mumbled as I rubbed my stomach and felt a kick against my hand. I take one of Tess's hands and place it on my rounded stomach.

"Cat, what…"

"Sh…" Tess then soon became rewarded with a kick against her hand. "You're niece wanted to say hello."

"My…niece? Cat?" I smile at her.

"I'd like you to be her aunt, Tess, you may not be flesh and blood but you are like a sister to me Tess." Tess nods her head and then reaches up her hand to brush away a tear that fell down her cheek. She smiles at me.

"Oh Cat…"

"I knew you would like the idea of becoming an aunt, you'll make a great one." I told her.

"Nothing would make me happier, Cat."

**Vincent**

"JT…did you and Tess find anything out more about Muirfield?" I asked him after looking over towards the bedroom where Cat lay sleeping soundly after having her talk with Tess. Tess came out a few minutes ago and started working on making us all something to eat.

"Not yet Vincent. Muirfield is definitely good at keep their location a secret. We won't give up…"

"Damn right we won't." Tess said sternly, when she walked over and sat down beside me on the couch. I noticed the exchange looks between JT and Tess and I couldn't help but think that they make a pretty good team, working together on all of this, somehow managing to get along, which still surprises me.

"Right, um anyways Tess and I were thinking of going out tomorrow, seeing what we can find and…"

"Actually, um I was thinking I'd go with you guys and…" Tess shakes her head and before she could say anything, JT cuts in.

"Oh no Vincent…"

"Definitely not you're staying put…I won't have my best friend go through what she just did only a month ago…"

"Tess is right big guy, you're staying right where you are…"

"Thank you…" Tess said and JT just rolled his eyes at her.

"But I want to help…" I argued, even though knowing it was already pointless to do so.

"I understand you wanting to help Vincent, believe me I do…but…"

"You can't go leaving Cat like that again. She needs you, especially since the baby will be born in three months." JT said, finishing Tess's sentence. I sighed, feeling defeated, but also knowing that they are right.

"Alright."

"Don't think about sneaking off Vincent. You would have Tess and I to deal with, not to mention you pregnant and hormonal girlfriend who wouldn't be too happy if you did."

"Speaking of, um Vincent if you want to wake Cat up, dinner's ready." I nod my head, before standing up and walking towards the bedroom that Catherine lay curled up on the bed. I knew that JT and Tess wouldn't budge with me helping them and I knew I'd also get the same answer from Catherine, and also, if I'm truly honest with myself, I couldn't leave her. I wanted to be here for her. I loved her so much and as I sat down on the bed, I don't know why the thought never crossed my mind, well I shouldn't say it never crossed my mind because it has, one day I want to make Catherine Chandler my wife. As I watched her sleeping soundly, with her hand lying protectively across her stomach, just made me want that wish to become a reality. I slowly sit down on the bed, beside her, trying not to wake her but failed, because the second that I sat down, she opened her eyes.

"Hey…" I leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you?"

"Tired." She replied. I chuckled a little bit. Catherine pushed herself up into a sitting position, so her back leaned against the headboard. She then scooted over some on the bed, patting a spot beside her and I moved. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What's going to happen to us Vincent?" Her question caught me off guard.

"I'm not going to anything happen to you Catherine or our baby."

"I know, but I can't help keep thinking that one of these days Muirfield will find us and…"

"Hey, hey, Catherine that's not going to happen, okay?" I said softly, rubbing her shoulder with my hand and I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How do you know that Vincent?" Catherine asked me, her head lifting off of my shoulder, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Because sweetheart, we're safe here, at least for a few weeks. Not only that but we've got JT, Tess, and your family to cover our backs for us, and somehow I doubt that once they find Muirfield, that Muirfield is going to have one hard time passing through them without them noticing." Catherine nods her head.

"I just can't help but think…"

"Sh, sweetie, you need to relax okay? Stress like this isn't good for the baby…"

**Catherine**

Vincent mumbled as his hand rubbed my stomach a little. I felt another kick against my hand and that brought a smile to my face, making me forget the thoughts I had previously. "We have to keep fighting Vincent, I…I don't want our daughter growing up in this world only to be constantly on the run." I said as I thought, I only want the best for her. I want her to stay in one school through out her education years and to be around her grandparents, family. She deserved that, she didn't deserve the kind of life Vincent and I our living in now. She deserved a life free from Muirfield, a life where she wouldn't have to constantly look over her shoulder for fear of being followed. Vincent leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips as he reached his hand up to cup my face and then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I leaned my head against his shoulder, enjoying this small moment with him.

"We will keep fighting, we'll bring down Muirfield Catherine…"

"I never doubt that we wouldn't…"

"I love you Catherine, and I would do anything for you."

"I know Vincent." I said and I felt Vincent lean his head against mine. After a few moments of silence Vincent then asked me.

"Catherine…have you ever thought of…."

"Thought of what Vincent?"

"I know I…that I don't have ring at the moment, but I've been thinking about this for a while and…"

"Vincent are…are you proposing to me?" I asked, somewhat surprised, but yet thrilled at the same time. Vincent looked at me for a minute, as if searching my eyes for something.

"Catherine…I…" He got off of the bed and I shifted myself so that my legs were dangling over the bed, feeling those little butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe this is actually happening to me. Something I totally did not expect, okay well maybe I expected it to happen, but not for a while.

"Vincent it doesn't matter to me if you don't have a rin…" I told him, wanting him to know that a ring doesn't matter to me, that I didn't need a big rock on my finger to make me took a hold of my hands in his after he dropped down to one knee, and I felt tears falling out of my eyes.

"Catherine, I love you so much. Ever since I first saved you all those years ago, I loved you. I knew without a doubt that you were her. When I finally got the chance to meet you, I wanted to stay away, not involve you with the kind of life I lead, but no matter how hard I tried, I kept on coming back to you. I couldn't stay away and now I can't imagine not having you in my life. You've given me something I thought I never could have, because of whom I am, and that's a family. Catherine, I love you and our baby so much and I will do everything that I can to protect you, to love you, to make you happy, to have you smile everyday. I love you so much." Vincent paused clearing his throat…I had tears falling down my cheeks. "Catherine Chandler would you…"

"Oh my god, Cat! Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Both Vincent and I looked up to see Tess and JT standing the doorway, with big grins on their faces, well JT had more of a confused look.

"What? What's he?" Tess elbowed JT to shut him up. "Oh."

"Please don't let us stop you Vincent." Tess said, she clearly wasn't going to leave now, seeing Vincent down on one knee and all.

I glare at them before turning my attention back towards Vincent, who looked somewhat mad at JT and Tess for walking in, which I didn't blame him, I mean come on of all moments, it just had to be this one. It just had to be during a perfect proposal, well this one I'm sure we'll never forget. I give Vincent's hand a squeeze, letting him know to continue on, despite our small audience.

"…Marry me?" Vincent finished, and forgetting completely about Tess and JT's interruption and the fact that they were standing there in the doorway I say.

"Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you Vincent, of course I'll marry you. I love you so much." I wrap my arms around Vincent's neck and he leans in to kiss me passionately on the lips and I return his kiss with just as much passion. I then felt Vincent picking me up in bridle style, holding me closer to him. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed JT and Tess leaving the room just as Vincent replied in between kisses.

"I love you too, Catherine more than you can possibly know."

* * *

**I've done some thinking and I thought maybe this would be a good place to end this story with the exception of an epilogue...**

**but I'd like your opinion as far as that concerns since I happen to be writing a new VinCat fanfic that is completely different from my other fics. **

* * *

**Brief summary for newest fic: Title: Saving You Saved Me**

**It happens back when Catherine is in college. Before Vincent saved her in the woods. Catherine gets curious of what her mother is up and wants to find out, and therefore her and Vincent's paths cross each other. What happens from there? Well maybe soon you'll be finding out. **

**What do you think? Do you like that idea? **

**Well tell me what you think. Leave a review on your thoughts of this story and my newest idea. I'm looking forward to reading them. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say a few things before you go and read the final chapter of this story... **

**Thank you to all of those who review. I always read all of them and appreciate them greatly, cause they really do encourage me to update quicker.**

**Note on Saving you saved me: (newest fanfic) I hope to have it posted up sometime early this week...maybe today if I get lucky. Just be on the look out for it. **

**Well I think that's all I wanted to say. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Push, Catherine you can do this sweetheart." Vincent said to me as I the need to pushd. I clenched JT's hand tighter and he yelped in pain.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as I squeezed his hand yet harder again.

"Vincent…I…I can't…"

"Yes you can, come on one more big push and you'll get to hold our baby Catherine." I squeeze JT's hand harder as I felt Tess lying a cold cloth on my forehead.

"It hurts, Vincent, make it stop!"

"One more push and it will…"

"I…"

"One more push sweetheart, you can do it Catherine…" I squeezed JT's hand tighter as I began to push, feeling all of my energy drain out of that one single push, but then within those few short seconds, my hand released JT's and I heard the most wonderful sound in the world, our baby crying.

I smiled as I watched Vincent gather our baby into his arms and Vincent looked back at me, a huge grin on his face, with tears of happiness falling down his cheeks. "Catherine, she's so beautiful." Vincent stood up from his knees and walked over to me, holding our son protectively in his arms. I take him from Vincent's arms and I lightly brush my hand across his forehead.

"Yes she is…" I said, agreeing with him. Vincent bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much." He mumbles. "What should we call her?" He asked me and it's then that the name came to me right away, as I knew it would.

"Vanessa Heather Keller." I pause before saying. "Vanessa after my mom and Heather after my sister." Vincent sits down beside me on the edge of the bed and takes a hold of Vanessa's tiny hands in his big ones.

"Congratulations Vincent, Catherine, she's beautiful." JT said. I give JT a small smile.

"Sorry about, well about squeezing your hand…" JT shake his head.

"You don't need to apologize Catherine."

"How soon can we start her training on becoming a cop?" I roll my eyes at her before grinning at Vincent. Just then Vanessa started fussing and I said.

"I should probably feed her."

"Cat, do you want me to contact your dad, Brooke and Heather?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Tess." I said.

When JT and Tess left the room, I lifted up my shirt and helped Vanessa find one of my breasts and almost immediately I felt her sucking on it. She's definitely going to be strong like her father.

"Thank you Catherine." Vincent said, knocking me out of my thoughts. I reached my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"Vincent?"

"Thank you for giving me a daughter, a family, marrying me…before you came along I never thought I could have these things, this kind of life, because of whom I am. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I leaned in towards Vincent and captured my lips with his for a brief kiss before turning my attention back on Vanessa and just relaxing while she nursed. Vincent wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

About a month ago, with the help of my father, we managed to find Muirfield's location and we brought them down. Sentenced to a life in prison including my biological father. All these long years I've been led to believe that Thomas is my father, my biological father, to only go and find out that the head of Muirfield is my biological father. However after I questioned him and found out he wasn't lying like I suspected in the beginning, well I wanted nothing to do with him. Didn't want him near my unborn child at the time or when she is born. The only father I wanted near my daughter now, is the only father I know and that's Thomas Chandler.

After Muirfield got taken down, Vincent and I said our vowels exchanged wedding rings and my father surprised us with the house that we picked out as a wedding gift. He wouldn't even take any of Vincent's money, saying that Vincent has made me happier than he's ever seen me so he wasn't going to have a bit of Vincent's money to help pay for part of the house. It's something that he wanted to do for us.

Vincent would soon start his career as a doctor again, here in Milltown at the small hospital. I knew he is extremely excited about it, after having not been able to do it for years. Yes, he still has the beast inside of him, but it's been calmer these past few months, I haven't seen him transform in a long while, maybe his eyes glow every once in a while but I think with Muirfield being taken down has a huge part on the matter of his beast side.

A few minutes went by when I felt Vanessa stop her nursing to only find her fast asleep.

"She's asleep." I said, looking up at Vincent.

"Want me to put her in her crib?"

"No, I just want to hold her…" I said. I swear I never felt this happy before, this at peace with everything.

"I never thought this day would come Vincent." I mumbled. Vincent leaned his head against mine.

"Me neither."

"I just, with everything I always thought we'd be on the run, not have a chance at living like this, but now with Muirfield down, my biological father in jail, Vanessa being born into this world perfectly healthy, and you by my side, life just feels…"

"Complete?"

"Yeah and I'm so happy Vincent, I never though I could be this happy."

"I'm happy to Catherine. I love you both so much, more than I thought possible." I lift my head from his shoulder and lean in to kiss him passionately as I thought, I couldn't imagine life without him, cause without him in my life it wouldn't be complete and whole as it is now.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review? **


End file.
